Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card DisneyLogo 2.jpg WALT DiSNEY Pictures presents MICKEY'S MAGICAL CHRISTMAS SNOWED IN AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE Ending Credits and Logo Executive Producers ROBERTS GANNAWAY TONY CRAIG Producer MELINDA REDIGER Directed by TONY CRAIG ROBERTS GANNAWAY HOUSE OF MOUSE Written by THOMAS HART Story Editor ROBERTS GANNAWAY "DONALD ON ICE" Written by JESS WINFIELD Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL "THE NUTCRACKER" Written by THOMAS HART Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL Art Director MIKE MOON Storyboard Supervisor RICK SCHNEIDER With the Voice Talents of CARLOS ALAZRAQUI, WAYNE ALLWINE, TONY ANSELMO, JEFF BENNETT, JODI BENSON, ROBBY BENSON, COREY BURTON, EDDIE CARROLL, PAT CARROLL, JOHN CLEESE, PETER CULLEN, BILL FARMER, JONATHAN FREEMAN, JENNIFER HALE MAURICE LaMARCHE, TRESS MacNEILLE, J.P. MANOUX, MARK MOSELEY, PAIGE O'HARA, ROB PAULSEN, ERNIE SABELLA, KEVIN SCHON, RUSSI TAYLOR, MICHAEL WELCH, APRIL WINCHELL Dialogue Director ROBERTS GANNAWAY Voice Casting Director JAMIE THOMASON Storyboard ROSSEN VARBANOV SEAN BISHOP CYNTHIA PETROVIC PAUL FISHER GARRETT HO THOMAS BERNARDO PHILLIP MOSNESS ROBERT McKNIGHT Additional Storyboard by CALVIN SUGGS ROBERT GRIFFITH Timing Directors TONY CRAIG BOB TREAT KEVIN PETRILAK BOB ZAMBONI JOEY BANASZKIEWICZ Character Design DANA LANSBERG KEXX SINGLETON KEN BOYER Character Clean-Up CALVIN SUGGS Key Layout Design ALEXANDER McCRAE BRIAN WOODS Prop Design BRUCE BERKEY JASON HULST ERNESTO GUANLAO Key Background Painters SY THOMAS TIMOTHY BARNES CHRISTOPHER ROSZAK Color Key Stylists PAMELA LONG SUZETTE DARLING DAVID A. RODRIGUEZ NANCY ULENE Associate Producer LARRY JOHNSON Production Manager MARK KARAFILIS Assistant Production Manager MICHAEL GRACEY Overseas Director GREG HILL Continuity Coordinators ROBIN POLICE MERLE WELTON Technical Directors MICHAEL TYAU TRACY JONES DARREN CLARK BG Key Color Correction DAVID DIMATTEO ERNIE PAVA ADAM CHASE "THE BEST CHRISTMAS OF ALL" Words & Music by RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN Produced and Arranged by RANDY PETERSEN & TIM HEINTZ Orchestrated & Conducted by WILLIAM ROSS Mixed by CARY BUTLER Recorded at TODD A-O STUDIOS Mixed at SIGNET SOUNDELUX STUDIOS Performed by WAYNE ALLWINE, TONY ANSELMO, JEFF BENNETT, JODI BENSON, COREY BURTON, SALLY DWORSKY, BILL FARMER, JONATHAN FREEMAN, CAROLYN GARDNER, NIKITA HOPKINS, RICK LOGAN, TRESS MacNEILLE, PAIGE O'HARA, BOBBI PAGE, ROB PAULSEN, ERNIE SABELLA, KEVIN SCHON, KATH SOUCIE, DAVID OGDEN STIERS, RUSSI TAYLOR, BLAYNE WEAVER, JOSEPH WILLIAMS Chorus ALVIN CHIA, RANDY CRENSHAW, COLIN DAVIS, NIKI HARRIS, JONNIE HALL, RICK LOGAN, SUSAN STEVENS LOGAN, MEAGEN MOORE, LORI PERRY, JOE PIZULLO, LAURIE SCHILLINGER, TERRY WOOD HOUSE OF MOUSE Score by MIKE TAVERA "DONALD ON ICE" "THE NUTCRACKER Score by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR Animation Production by TOON CITY, INC. Unit Directors COLIN BAKER ROMY GARCIA Unit Coordinator WAYNE SMITH Layout Supervisors LEVY VERGARA ROSAURO DELA VEGA Animation Supervisors ROMY GARCIA DANTE CLEMENTE Assistant Animation Supervisors JOLAN CALIBUSO NOWELL JEROME CO Background Supervisors ROBERTO ANGELES ALEX LEAL Clean-Up/IB Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Digital Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Production Manager WENG AGRUSA Animation ROLANDO ANGELO, EDWIN ARCENA, RIC BERNARDO, JOSEPH BALDERAS, LESTER CABARLES, JEROME CO, JOSELITO CRUZ, ROLANDO DELFINO, JOCELYN DIAZ, NOEL DOMINGO, ROSALIE ESTACIO, EDELSON EUGENIO, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, AKIBLAS FLORES, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, NORIEL ISRAEL, DON JUAN, ROBERT OCON, NOMER PANLAQUI, MANUEL PASCUAL, JOJO REYNON, WARREN ROMERO EDWIN SANTIAGO, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, EVANGELINA SORIANO, LORNA SUN, FRANCIS TAN, DENIS TOMACRUZ, SERAFIN BALNAJA, TED CAMAHALAN, SANNY DE RAMOS, CYNTHIA JAVIER, WILLY LEONARDO, NATS MIRANDA, REY MORANO, OLIVER REGONIEL, RAUL SANTOS, ARTHUR TOLENTINO, ROGEL VENTURANZA Technical Director DONATO VYTIACO Compositors VALMAN AGAPITO, JAMJES ARBOLEDA, BONG BARRIOS, ANN CARREON, MELVIN CARREON, SOL CRUZ, ALLAN DAYAOUN, MARICAR DRIS, JULIET IGNACIO, JULIUS LEGASPI, MICHELLE LEVISTE, NESTOR MARASIGAN, JAIME TRINADAD Painters JANE CABRERA, TONY CARDIENTE, PISEN CAYABYAB, ALONA DE LEON, DORIS DESIDERIO, LOUIS DURIAN, MIKEE ICARO, CHARINA MABALOT, JOCELYN PANGAN, ESPERANZA PASANA, MARILYN PASANA, MICHAEL SALINDONG, MARIFE SARMIENTO, MICHELLE TAN Color Stylists NELIA ERNI MILAGROS GARDOCE MARIA CHRISTINA FERNANDEZ Scanners JONATHAN CU GILBERT LANTION SOCORRO REY ROMEO VENEZUELA REDENTOR PUNZALAN Supervising Film Editors MONTE BRAMER TONY MIZGALSKI IVAN BILANCIO First Assistant Film Editor ANDREW SORCINI Assistant Film Editors KAREN HATHAWAY BRIAN MASTER JOSEPH THYGESEN Animatic Editors JOSEPH MOLINARI GREG NELSON Scanner CHRISTOPHER GRESHAM Track Reading SKIP CRAIG BRAD CAROW Post Production Manager STEVEN J. ARENAS Post Production Supervisor P.J. AMINPOUR Dubbing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER LONGO Post Production Coordinator KEN POTEAT Production Coordinators JANELLE MOMARY CHAD INFRANCA CHRISTOPHER COLLINS JOANN ESTOESTA Production Associates MARC SILVER STACIE THOMAS Production Accountant RICHARD HONIG Talent Coordinators LISA SCHAFFER DAVID WRIGHT III ALLYSON BOSCH Script Coordinators LEONA JERNIGAN KELLIE LAHUON Supervising Sound Editors MICHAEL GOLOM WILLIAM B. GRIGGS, M.P.S.E. JENNIFER MARTENS Music & Dialogue Editor JASON OLIVER Sound Effects Editors BILL KEAN, M.P.S.E. KENNETH D. YOUNG OTIS VAN OSTEN RICK HAMMEL DAVID LYNCH Rerecording Mixers ALLEN L. STONE MICHAEL E. JIRON Recordist BILL OLSON On-line Editor KEITH COOK "PLUTO'S CHRISTMAS TREE" Direction JACK HANNAH Animation GEORGE KREISL BILL JUSTICE FRED MOORE VOLUS JONES Effects Animation GEORGER ROWLEY Story BILL BERG, MILT SCHAFFER Layout YALE GRACEY Background THELMA WITMER Music JOSEPH S. DUBIN "MICKEY'S CHRISTMAS CAROL" Produced and Directed by BURNY MATTINSON Story adapted by BURNY MATTINSON TONY L. MARINO ED GOMBERT DON GRIFFITH ALAN YOUNG ALAN DINEHART With the Voice Talents of ALAN YOUNG, EDDY CARROLL, WAYNE ALLWINE, PATRICIA PARRIS, HAL SMITH, DICK BILLINGSLEY, WILL RYAN, CLARENCE NASH Animators GLEN KEAN MARK HENN ED GOMBERT DALE BAER DAVID BLOCK RANDY CARTWRIGHT Effects Animators TED KIERSCEY JEFF HOWARD MARK DINDAL JACK BOYD Animation Consultant ERIC LARSON And the Creative Talents of RICHARD HOPPE, SYLVIA MATTINSON, BARRY TEMPLE, DOUGLAS KROHN, DAVE SUDING, MATTHEW OCALLAGHAN, JOHN LASSETER, SUSAN I. CRAIG, RETTA DAVIDSON, JAY JACKSON, TOM FERRITER, TERRY HAMADA, WALT STANCHFIELD, FUJIKO MILLER, JANE BAER, TOBY SHELTON Art Direction DON GRIFFITH Layout MICHAEL PERAZA JR. SYLVIA ROEMER GARY M. EGGLESTON Background JIM COLEMAN BRIAN SEBERN KATHLEEN SWAIN TIA W. KRATTER DONALD A. TOWNS Production Manager EDWARD HANSEN Editors JAMES MELTON ARMETTA JACKSON Music Editors JACK WADSWORTH DENNIS RICOTTA Assistant Director TIMOTHY O'DONNELL Production Assistant DON HAHN "OH, WHAT A MERRY CHRISTMAS DAY" Words and Music by FREDRICK SEARLES & IRWIN KOSTAL Music Composed & Conducted by IRWIN KOSTAL This project is the result of many creative people at the Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE ® © 1952, 1983, 1999, 2001 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DisneyLogo 2.jpg Category:Credits